Computer systems generally have a feature through which a user may specify a value for each of one or more parameters used in an operation performed by the computer system. If the values are used always for this operation, they typically are set once as preferences or defaults for the operation. In some applications the values used for the operation change from one use to the next.
An example application is color correction in a video editing system. In such an application, although color correction values might be different from one color correction operation to the next, the same values may be recalled and/or revised occasionally. In some systems, the values are, for example, stored in association with a name or a selection button to enable the values to be recalled. Named settings sometimes are referred to as templates.
In some applications and for some users, for example in color correction in a video editing system used by a professional colorist, the process of saving and naming templates, and selecting a template from among numerous saved templates, may be an unnatural workflow.
To enable a user to rapidly identify one or more sets of values for parameters of an operation, templates are generated dynamically from sets of values already used for these parameters in content available to the system. Each unique set of values may be extracted from the currently available content. Each of these sets of values may be sorted, for example, by recent modification date, for presentation to a user. The user may then select a set of values from among those displayed for use in the operation. The sets of values extracted in this manner may be characterized as xe2x80x9cdynamic templates.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly, editing of a media component may be facilitated by identifying each unique set of one or more values for one or more parameters for an operation applied to media in one or more available media components. A list of at least some of the identified unique sets of one or more values for one or more parameters is displayed to a user. The user is enabled to select one or more of the identified unique sets of one or more values for one or more parameters for application to media in the media component using the operation.
Identifying each unique set of one or more values for one or more parameters may include sorting the identified unique sets, for example by a timestamp for the set of values. One or more available media components, optionally including the media component being edited and/or media components other than the one being edited, may be identified from which such sets of values may be identified. The list of one or more sets may be modified if the an available media component is altered.
Generation of such a list of sets of values is particularly useful to providing a graphical user interface for color correction operations on video data. A computer system for video editing, and a computer program stored on a computer readable medium, may be provided with such capability.